The Joys of Being Clove
by Ohmycat1
Summary: Clove was the country's hottest model, & had been named Hottest Teen of the year. She meets her Male Equivalent, Cato Hadley, just before a photo shoot & she discovers more about him.
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Hungergamesfangirl100 for her help & ideas!

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Clove was the hottest female model in all of Panem, and had recently been named 'Most Beautiful Teen' nation wide.

She showed up at the shoot she was doing in the Capitol, a more seductive shoot than she usually did. She showed up, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting tank top, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Upon arrival, she saw Cato Hadley, her male equivalent, doing an underwear shoot, or close to it.

He was shirtless in front of the camera, his jeans undone as he pulled down on them, exposing his perfectly chiseled v-line.

She bit her lip, it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen, and he was so comfortable just exposing his body in the most suggestive ways. She wondered if he was just used to it, or didn't care.

She looked away, mentally shaking her head at herself. _Stay focused._ She thought.

She caught a glimpse of Cato out of the corner of her eye.

"Great job, take a break." She overheard The photo shoot director say.

She watched as Cato walked over to her. "Hey." He smiled to her.

"Hey." She smiled gently.

"You're Clove, right?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, that's me." She laughed lightly. "You're Cato, right?"

He chuckled & nodded. "Yeah. I'm guessing your here for your photo shoot?"

Clove nodded.

He smiled "You look cute. You sure deserved being known as most beautiful teen."

"Oh, um, thanks." She smiled. "So what are you shooting for now?"

"Something for Abercrombie & Fitch."

She nodded. "Hey, I should probably get going." She handed him a piece of paper with her number on it. "Call me sometime." She smiled & started to walk away.

He smiled at her "I'll call you for sure."

She waved a little & walked to where her prep team was waiting for her.

_I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I say something nice back to him? _She thought as her prep team applied very little makeup & curled her hair.

The next 30 minutes were dressing & watching her agent talking to the photographer. She stood there, arms folded as she waited for them to be done talking.

She caught a quick glance at Cato as he smiled at her. She pointed to the Photographer & her agent talking & shrugged.

He chuckled & held his hand up to signal 'Call me.'

She smiled & nodded before turning back to the two talking.

* * *

By the time Cato had left, she had finally started shooting. She couldn't help but think about him. There was something about him that she liked, but didn't know exactly what. She brushed off her thoughts when the Photographer took the last photo & signaled the end of the shoot. She walked over to her prep station & changed into her normal clothes. She checked her phone briefly.

As soon as she unlocked her iPhone, she had gotten a call right away.

She answered, "This is Clove." Her usual words for answering phone calls.

"Hey, Clove, it's Cato." She heard from the receiver as she picked up her bag & hung it across her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Cato." She laughed lightly as she began to make her way out of the building.

He chuckled. "so what was happening when I left?"

"Nothing, they were having a scheduling issue."

"That must suck. So are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so. For once." She laughed lightly.

He chuckled. "How about I take you out to eat tonight?"

She smiled as she answered, "Sounds good, pick me up at 8?"

"Sounds good, text me your address."

"Will do." She grinned. "See you then." She hung up & texted him her address before getting into a car & heading home.

* * *

**UP NEXT: Cato & Clove's date, some Clato fluff to come. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Some credit goes out to Hungergamesfan100. I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**Clove's POV**

As soon as she got home, she immediately started to get ready. She straightened her hair & put Jett black eyeliner on, along with her favorite pair of flats & short dress on. She had to preserve her image if she was spotted out in public, what could she say?

By the time she was fully ready, it was 8:00.

She checked her phone before there was a knock on the door. She walked to & opened the door. It was Cato.

She smiled. "Hey."

Cato smiled at her. "Hey there hottie."

She laughed lightly while stepping outside & closing the door behind her.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like?" Cato smiled.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then I know the perfect place."

"Lead the way." She smiled.

He nodded and lead her to his car, then opened the door for her.

She smiled as she got into the car. "Thanks."

He smiled as he closed the door to his convertible. "You're welcome"

They drove to their destination, having small talk & listening to the radio.

They arrive at a restraunt as Cato parked & said, "Here we are."

She stepped out of the car & smiled. "This looks nice."

He smiled. "I hope so, my family owns it."

She looked at the relatively small, but seemingly private restraunt. It did look nice & peaceful. "I never knew that."

He chuckled "Well, come on in. I'm sorry about what my parents say in advance."

She laughed lightly "Don't worry, parents are parents."

They walked into the restraunt & are met with his parents gazes. She smiles at them politely as they walk over to her.

"Are you Cato's date?" They ask her.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

His mom smiled. "it's nice to meet you, too. Cato always goes after the cute ones."

She smiled politely.

He chuckled "Thanks mom. We can seat ourselves"

They sat down as Clove smiled. "They seem nice."

"Yeah, they are. They were fine with it when I first started to model."

She nodded. "Mine took some convincing, but they got used to it I guess." She shrugged.

He smiled "I will admit, you look hot. So, tell me about yourself"

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

He paused."How many siblings do you have?"

"Zero. I'm an only child." She laughed lightly.

He chuckled "your lucky then. I've got an older brother and a little sister"

"I've always wanted a little sister." She smiled.

He smiled "if you want you can have her"

His little sister yelled from the kitchen "I heard that!"

She laughed. "That's cute."

He laughed "she's like that all the time, but she's my little sister and I love her. Do you have questions for me?"

She smiled. "Hmm." She paused for a moment. "What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?"

He smiled. "Just to help around here."

"Don't tell my agent, she'll have a fit, but I like to play paintball with my dad." She laughed.

He laughed. "I'd love to join you two sometime."

She smiled. "That'd be great."

He smiled. "Maybe that's how I'll meet your dad."

"He's not really friendly at first when you meet him, but after you've talked to him, he's a really nice guy." She shrugged.

He nodded as Cato's dad came to take their orders. She ordered a salad & told his father that if she ate anything bad for her, her agent would blow a gasket after he had given her a questionable look. She acted polite to his family, she was starting to like Cato, he seemed like a really nice guy.

Their food came to their table shortly after. There wasn't much of a dinner rush, or people inturrupting them as they ate. It was nice for a change. They had small talk as they devoured their food, asking more questions about each other, joking around & overall having a great time.

When they were both finished, Clove checked the time. 10:30. The time had seemingly gone by in a flash.

Cato smiled at her and took her back to his car opening the door for her.

"So, may I ask one question?" He asked her.

She smiled & nodded. "Sure."

"What's your opinion on kisses on the first date?"

She smiled. "I don't mind them..."

They both got into the car & Cato drove her back home. When he stopped, she reached over & kissed him lightly.

"Tonight was fun." She smiled & opened the door.

He looked at her, somewhat shocked and nodded. "Maybe tomorrow we can go play paintball?"

She nodded & got out of the car. "I'll have to ask my dad, but he'll say yes." She smiled before she walked to her house & went inside.

* * *

**A/N: UP NEXT, Paintball!**


	3. Chapter 3

CREDIT TO HUNGERGAMESFANGIRL100 & AURYANTHUS. PLEASE CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES! YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

She was at a shoot, arguing with her agent about her date with Cato last night. Nothing had really happened, besides, nobody even noticed them besides both of their families. She had forgotten to ask her dad about playing paintball tonight with her & Cato. Cato was there at her shoot, waiting to pick her up & drive her home.

She finally finished with the shoot & walked over to put her clothes she'd originally come in on. She walked over to Cato & smiled as she got a phone call. She answered it.

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie." She heard him say from the receiver.

"You called?"

"Yeah. Have you seen my blue tie, the one with the polka dots on it?"

She laughed, her dad always loved his ties, & she knew that one was his favorite.

"No, I haven't, did you check on the table?"

"I found it, thanks sweetheart!" His dad said as Cato chuckled.

"I hear a boy, who is it?" He said, he was also overprotective.

"Nobody..." She laughed, she couldn't tell a straight lie to her dad, they were too close.

"You're lying." Her dad hummed.

"Oh, so I'm nobody?" Cato chuckled.

"Clove Isabelle Furman, who is that?" Her dad demanded.

"It's just Cato, dad." She rolled her eyes & pushed him gently as he walked away to give her some privacy.

"Cato? The model?" Her dad asked.

"In the flesh and blood." Cato chuckled.

"I'm not so sure about him, he sounds too... Cocky." Her dad said.

"Cocky? You haven't even met him." She scoffed.

"I said sounds, don't worry." Her dad reassured her.

Cato said something, but she ignored it.

"Oh yeah, dad, after you get out of work can all three of us go play paintball?"

"Uh, sure, I'd just have to get my shotgun from home..." Her dad teased.

"Dad!" She whined.

"I'm just kidding Clove." She heard him chuckle, "I'll get my paint gun, you need to come home and get yours"

"Fine, we will, can Cato borrow mom's old one?" She asked.

"Sure." Her dad said.

Cato smiled "I'm not sure if I'm on his good or bad side"

She moved the speaker away from her mouth. "You're on his neutral side." She laughed to Cato & moved the speaker back. "We'll be home soon, love you daddy" she laughed.

"Okay, love you too sweetie."

"Bye." She hung up.

Cato laughed & looked at her.

"What?" She laughed.

He laughed "I'm noticing how much sexier you are"

"Very funny." She laughed & stuck her tongue out teasingly at him.

He smirked. "are you asking to kiss? Or are you joking?"

She shook her head while laughing & took his hand & started walking out of the building with him to his car. He opened her door for her, she got in the car & smiled.

When they arrived at her house, they both got out of the car & walked inside. "Dad! We're home!" She called out.

"Okay, I'm in the kitchen." Her dad said.

"I'll go get the guns." She said & Cato started to follow her.

"Uh uh. I want to talk." He said And motioned for Cato to come.

"Dad, be nice." She warned as she went to go retrieve the guns from upstairs. She heard them talking distinctly as she gathered three guns. She couldn't make out what they were saying, though.

She walked downstairs quietly & paused on the last step as she heard her dad say, "She should be homeschooled. But her mom said she needs friends. I think she is good on that."

"Daaad." She whined & carried the guns over to them. Her dad chuckled.

Cato smiled "she's great at that sir. She's a great, cute, and smart girl. I think I'm lucky to have her"

"Not so fast Hadley, you have only had a first date"

"Dad, really?"

"Then I'm lucky to have at least had that first date" Cato chuckled.

"Better" her dad smiled.

Cato smiled "and may I say good luck beating me at paintball?"

"I will beat you" her dad chuckled.

* * *

UP NEXT: THE OFFICIAL PAINTBALL GAME! WHOO! XD


	4. Chapter 4

SOME OF THE CREDIT GOES TO Auryanthus & Hungergamesfangirl100!

* * *

**Clove's POV.**

After Cato & her dad argued about who was driving, Cato gave in & let her dad drive. During the ride, her dad had started to talk to Cato, asking more questions & such. Clove drowned them out as they were talking by listening to her music. She sat in the back seat & let Cato take the front to bond with her dad.

They finally arrived at the paintball arena, her father being the first out of the car. She stepped out onto the pavement, handing Cato his gun & bringing one to her dad as they walked towards & into the arena.

Cato smiled at her & she caught her father giving him a warning stare. She elbowed beer dad & smiled apologetically at Cato as her dad smirked.

They got their ammo & walked into the actual arena. It was large, but full of blocks to be used as cover & fairly long running paths.

There were no teams. Clove & her dad only played Free-For-All, & it was their favorite. They split up to find different hiding places as the gong rang, signaling the beginning of the round.

She couldn't hear anything, so she fired a random shot & ran the opposite way she fired quietly & gingerly. It was a short time before she saw Cato running to the shot. She stepped out from her cover & aimed her gun to him.

"Hey, blondie." She winked as she fired.

He chuckled when she shot him. "way to go clover" he shot her back As her dad came from around the corner & shot both of them.

"Ametures." He said as Cato congratulated him & 'accidentally' shot him. It eventually turned into a close quarters match as they all took cover. Clove shot her dad while behind a barricade.

"You little stinker" he chuckled and tried to shoot her again, but missed. She dive-rolled to a different barricade that was farther away. Cato shot her & her dad jogged away. Clove shot him back & ran to Cato as her dad was away, shooting him while running. Her dad came from behind them, shooting them both. The game went on before the final gong rang, signaling the end of the game.

Cato tried to hug Clove in celebration, but she noticed her dad giving him the death stare.

"Dad, a word?" She said as she pulled him away from Cato.

"Of course."

"Why are you being so protective?" She crossed her arms.

"You are 15 Clove,take it slow. I want my daughter to be a virgin for at least one more year." He said.

"Dad! I'm not going to do anything like that at this moment." She reminded him.

"Look Clove, listen to me. Take it slow, ok?" He looked at her.

"Fine." She gave in defeatedly before they walked back to Cato.

"So, am I going to drive you home?" He asks Cato, she heard him say something, but she didn't quite catch it. She was too busy thinking to listen to them. They walked out of the arena, caked in paint as they got in the car & drove back to her house. Cato tried to wrap her arm around her, but her dad warned him.

When they were home, Cato kissed her goodnight & her dad allowed it. She went into the house as Cato drove off. Her dad denied seeing anything, but she knew he did.

She got a text message from Cato saying "That was fun, I've got a shoot tomorrow, do you want to go see a movie with me after?"

After she cleared it with her dad, she texted back "Sounds great, can you pick me up?"

He responded "Yeah, I will. See you."

"See you." She put her phone away before jumping in the shower & going to bed shortly after.

* * *

UP NEXT: Their Movie date. ;) any suggestions? PM me!


	5. Chapter 5

Credit to Auryanthus & Hungergamesfangirl100

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Later that day, she finally got out of bed & got ready for the movie with Cato. She walked downstairs to see her dad in his suit, getting ready for work.

"Morning, sweetie." Her dad said.

"It's a little late to be morning, father." She laughed as they heard a car door shut from outside.

"What's Cato doing here?" Her dad asked, eying Cato from the window.

"Picking me up, we are going to go to the movies after his shoot." She said casually

"Oh. Ok. When will you be home?"

She shrugged. "10 at the latest." She said as there was a knock at the door. She motioned her father to stay put as she moved towards the door & opened it.

He smiled at her "Hey Clove."

"Hey." She smiled & stepped aside for him to come in.

He greeted her father as he stepped inside.

He turned to her. "You ready to go?"

She nodded before her dad inturrupted her. "You two have fun. Cato, Watch out for my daughter." She watched as Cato nodded. "Yes sir."

They both walked out of the house. "Bye dad." She said before stepping out of the doorway. They walked to his car & got in.

"Clove, guess what?" Cato smiled as he drove.

"What?" She smiled & glanced over at him.

"I'm moving up a level." He said.

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"I got casted in a movie."

"Really? Cato, that's great!" She laughed happily.

Cato chuckled. "I got the call last night."

Cato told her all about the movie & told her that he'd be leaving for a while to film.

"Road trip." She laughed. "Take me with you."

"Sorry, your dad would kill me." He chuckled.

"I know..." She fake pouted.

"I would take you if he would let me."

"I doubt he will." She sighed.

He chuckled "well maybe you can visit"

"Maybe." She smiled as he reached over & kissed her.

"Drive." She laughed as he turned his attention back to the road.

They arrived & walked inside.

"I have an underwear shoot. You can watch, or there's always the locker room." He smirked.

"Is that a trick question?" She smirked & laughed.

He grinned "Come on, we don't want to be late."

She smiled & held his hand lightly as they walked to his shoot.

The photoshoot was sexy, she bit her lip a few times to keep from smirking.

He came over to her when he was finished. "Ready to go?"

She laughed. "Going to a movie with my sexy boyfriend in his underwear. Yeah, I won't have competition then." She said sarcastically.

He laughed "I don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend"

"Go." She laughed & pointed to the locker room.

He smirked and kissed her cheek, then went into to the locker room

She rolled her eyes teasingly & waited for him to come back out.

He came back out shortly after, fully dressed. "So, what movie should we go see?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing too sappy." She laughed.

He laughed & took her to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had some personal things I had to deal with! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Credit to Auryanthus & Hungergamesfangirl100 I OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS

She watched as Cato greeted him & her dad said "Hello Cato, I'm sorry but I'm taking Clove home"

Cato frowned as he pulled her away. "Maybe next month, you can go on a date with her again."

She muttered under her breath as her dad sat her in the front seat.

"Oh, I can't do that sir, I'll be gone." Cato told him about his movie that he has to film.

"Ok. Well,then she'll have her cell phone privilege back and all other electronics back." She heard her dad say.

He nods "Ok sir. Can I give her a goodbye kiss?"

"Fine." He said as he walked over to her & kissed her. She smiled slightly.

He waved goodbye. "I'll call you clove"

"Not until next month." Her dad interrupted.

"Ignore him!" She said as Cato walked to his car.

"Don't ignore him." Her dad said as he got into the car & started the engine.

Cato waved to her & she waved weakly back.

"You are so dead." Her dad said angrily.

Cato yelled "Meet me at my parents restraunt tomorrow!"

"She'll be busy cleaning!" Her dad yelled.

"I will!" She yelled over him.

"No." Her dad said sternly as she leaned back against the seat & looked out the window as Cato left.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Clove" He said as she shook her head & stayed silent.

"If you would've listened, this wouldn't have happened."

"It was just an hour, dad. Why did you want me home at 9?"

"Because, you are only 15 Clove. You don't need to be out past nine"

"Stop treating me like I'm a kid!"

"I wouldn't let you stay out 'till nine if you were a kid, Clove."

She stayed quiet, cursing at him mentally.

"Clove, I mean it."

"Well, what do you want me to say?!" She snapped.

"I want you to know you can't disrespect me. You have no idea how hard it is for me to let you date that boy."

"Why? Why can't you let me be happy for once?"

"I like Cato, I do, but it's hard to see my baby girl grow up."

"I'm not going to be your baby girl forever."

"I know, but I want you to be."

"Yeah, well, not everything is what you want." She mutters under her breath.

"Honey, Just hear me out. You are going to be a big model and everything. And you'll forget about me. You'll move to a far away city. And I just want to be with you as much as I can." As he finished his sentence, her phone buzzed. She checked it, reading 'Hey babe, are you being yelled at?' From Cato.

"I'm not going to forget about you, you're my dad. I'm not going to ditch my family. I'd come back to visit you & mom." She said as she texted Cato back. "Not at the moment."

She checked her messages "well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and my agent called and said they're shipping me to start filming next week." She read as her dad sighed

"Why next week?" She texted Cato.

"I don't know, they just do."

"Oh, okay..."

"Can you still come to the shoot tomorrow?"

"I have a shoot. So yeah, I think."

"Okay. Luv chu."

"Luv chu." She put her phone away & walked into her room.

"Get down here & fold the laundry!" Her dad yelled.

"Let me die in peace!" She grunted.

"I'll take your phone away."

"Coming." She walked downstairs & did as she was told. When she was done, she walked back up to her room & slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Credit to Auryanthus & Hungergamesfangirl100

* * *

She woke up in the morning & went down to the living room to discover that her mother was home. She hugged her. "Mom, you're home."

She smiled as she hugged her back.

"I would have cancelled my photo shoots if I knew you were coming home today, but I did that yesterday."

"Oh, I'll give you a ride if you want." Her mother offered.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can see if Cato would drive me if you don't want to. Oh, and by the way, could you please explain to dad that I'm not going to be a kid forever?"

Her dad walked in at that moment. "Explain to dad what?"

She sighed. "Nothing, Father."

"So, who's this Cato?" Her mom smirked. She explained everything to her.

Her mother nodded. "So my Clove has a boyfriend?"

She nodded.

Mother smiled. "I want to meet the boy."

"I said I'd meet him at the shoot."

"Well, I'm nosy, so I'm coming."

She laughed. "Fine, but you can't be over protective like somebody else that lives in this household." She looks at her dad.

Her mom chuckled "Hunny, am I anything like your dad?"

"No..."

"Exactly, now lets go." Her mom motioned to the door.

"Fair enough." She laughed & stood up, still in her pajamas. "It's intentional." She motioned to her clothes.

They arrived at the shoot shortly after where Cato was waiting for her. They walked over to him.

"Hey, Clove. I didn't know you had a sister." Cato looked at her mom.

"Mother." She laughed & corrected him.

Cato & her mother introduced themselves as her prep team started to apply her little makeup. She is handed her clothes for the shoot & goes into the locker room to put them on.

I hope they're getting along... She thought as she came back out & walked over to them. Her agent caught her at the last second & pulled her towards the shoot.

Cato & her mother followed her. Cato put an arm around her shoulders when her agent shoo'ed him & led her to the shoot. Cato did not look happy when she did that.

When she was done the photo shoot, she walked back over to Cato & her mother, ignoring the small crowd around her for marketing campaigns.

He kissed her cheek. "It's so boring to be on the sides."

"It's not exactly fun to be in the middle of it, either." She shrugged.

"That's why I'm going to acting." Cato smirked.

"Blonde suits you." She kissed his cheek & walked off to get changed again.

She came back out. "So, what are you planning to do today Cato?"

He shrugged "I think I have to work with my parents."

"Oh, motherrrrrrrrr." She laughed & looked at her mother.

"Yes?"

She pulled out her phone & texted her dad We're going out to lunch, Kay bye. Before replying to her mother. "I just told dad that we're going out for lunch."

"So you're lying to him?" Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, Cato's family owns a restaurant."

Her mother turned to Cato. "Which one?"

"Hadley's diner." Cato replied.

"Oh, I've heard good things about that place before." Her mother smiled.

"If you don't mind, I can drive." He offered.

"That'd be great." Her mother smiled as Cato held her hand & they walked out to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have been busy recently & I apologize for the shortness of it. Bonus chapter anyone? :)**


End file.
